When Alaude Snaps
by VongolaXII
Summary: Hibari doesn't pass his driving test. Alaude isn't pleased. "I shall drive a car up your ass and rip your skin off." "Um Nezu...? The boss said you're fired." AU Semi Continuation to "When Giotto Snaps" ! Crack fic OOCness Nezu bashing


**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters **

**Claim: The story...**

* * *

**A/N: -slaps myself for posting another story within such short gaps of time- People have been requesting and I hope I didn't disappoint...my humor is rusting sobs. **

* * *

Hibari stared at the result with a look of triumphant.

He had just passed the drivings law test with a perfect fifty slash fifty score. Well, actually he _did_ study for them, and he was a little restless when waiting for his number to be called to take the exam.

'These herbivorous questions are so easy, I could even do it with my eyes close.' he mused.

Humble, Hibari, humble.

But the next week, he didn't expect to be listed in the list of 'fail' in his practical exam. The raven squinted and his eyes widened slightly when he saw his name. Printed in bold, together with a bunch of herbivores who failed as well. He was unhappy.

Let's go back to what happened last week, shall we?

_"Hibari student, you have to give signals whenever you are at a corner..." the instructor said._

_"Why must I? They must be alert on their surroundings, I don't want to." and he drove out from the corner and reached the traffic lights. It had just started to turn orange, then to red. _

_Hibari didn't slow down._

_"I will deduce your mark if you keep on like that." Nezu glared at the raven. He didn't like him at all. Not even when he was a teacher in his school. _

_No, the sociopath Hibari will never be his favorite student._

_"Do it again."_

_"What?" _

_"I said, drive back to the starting point and do it again." Nezu instructed. _

_The raven furrowed his eyebrows. Silently, he drove back to the starting point. Nezu looked satisfied with his obedience. _

_"Remember, give signals when you're at the corner-"_

_"There's not even a single soul on this training track." Hibari snapped._

_"...And slow down when you reach the traffic lights. And then remember to switch gears in less than a second, don't let go of the pedal immediately. Let it go slowly."_

_After three times of redoing, Nezu was satisfied and they proceed to the hill climbing section._

_"Now remember, switch to a higher gear-"_

_"__Shut up ," the skylark snapped. Nezu said nothing. Hibari stepped on the pedal and pull the gear. The car zoomed up the hill and when it nearly reached the top, Hibari changed back to normal gear. The car slid backwards, of course._

_Nezu was frantically flailing around, yelling at Hibari to stop the car._

_The raven was staring at the stereng as the car slid backwards. He wasn't sure of what to do in that situation. After a while, the back of the car bumped on the road divider just a few feet away from the hill's foot. _

_Nezu sat there, eyes wide and sweating._

_"Y-You..."_

_And he gave Hibari a fail immediately._

The raven clicked his tongue. Just because he changed gear too fast and bumped on the road divider, he failed. He cursed at Nezu and vowed to bite him to death. He then returned home, where his father Alaude was sitting there, reading a book.

"How was your test...?" the blond asked slowly.

"I failed."

Alaude turned. "You _what_?"

"..."

"We're meeting your instructor tomorrow."

Hibari smirked. Double hell for you, Nezu.

* * *

The next day, the driving institute was greeted by a loud slam on the desk-in a certain room.

The door was locked and no one was able to go in.

Nezu stared bravely at the blond. Who cares if he's Giotto's or G's best friend? He certainly _don'_t care.

Alaude grabbed Nezu's collar. Hibari leaned by the door, yawning.

"Say, are you tired of living already?" Alaude asked through gritted teeth.

"I say, you don't even know what faults your son have done!"

Alaude's eyes narrowed.

"Don't tell me you didn't do that on your first driving test, plant eater."

"I passed for your information."

Snap.

"How long does it take for you to pass huh? I bet its more that a fucking ten times, twenty or even thirty. Hell, you might even have to bribe the teacher to let you pass. My son has done nothing wrong in this, he is a first timer and it is already considered very good that he is able to change gears without panicking. And come think of it. Who was the one that panicked when the car slid backwards? Isn't it a little pathetic to blame your student when you don't know how to teach?" Alaude lashed.

"Don't come here simply just to bash me, sir."

Alaude tidied his grip on Nezu's collar.

"Simply you say? How about when my son was in high school and you purposely went against him just because you hate him? My, you sure are a piece of herbivore huh? I should really drive a car up your ass and step on the pedal, riping your skin and let's see if you enjoy it. And don't get me wrong, I don't hate people without reasons and I hate you because Giotto told me what you did to his little son. You pathetic little being. You deserve to be reborn as a car tyre!"

Hibari raised his brows.

Car tyre?

Someone knocked on the door and Hibari turned the knob and a woman tumbled inside.

"Ah um...Nezu-san...I've brought words from the boss.."

"What is it. Did he gave me permission to kill these two?" the man was sweating now.

"Er no..the boss said you're fired because you disrespected his friend's son."

"Since when does he know this man here?!" As far as Nezu know, his boss doesn't even know Alaude.

"Your boss's boss is my boss. So what do you think?" Alaude smirked.

.

.

.

.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! How many buildings do you guys own?" Nezu looked aghast.

"You could say that any buildings that relates to teaching is under Giotto. Sadly, your job options are always under this category, so wherever you go, there's Giotto." Alaude smirked.

* * *

And of course, poor Nezu got fired that very day.

Alaude turned to Hibari.

"I still can't believe your driving skills are that bad."

Hibari glared. "At least I passed now. You actually failed five times, according to the blond herbivore. He had to help you too, didn't he?"

"_Shut up_."

"And yet you have the guts to lash at people."

"Ungrateful brat, I'll cuff you to death."

"Do so. I'm eager to see who enters the jail first."


End file.
